One Night Stand
by xYourDream
Summary: Piper has always been uptight, with school, homework, finals, and her job. Liv convinces her she needs to have a day off from everything, so they both go to a nightclub. So to clear things from Pipers mind, she has an unexpected one night stand. What will she expect?


Pipers P.O.V

I still dont know how I ended up here, at a bar to myself, having men stare at me. Oh yeah thanks to Liv, my bestfriend

_'You need to relax Piper, lets -' Liv made her way towards me and put her hands on my shoulder, awakening me from daydreaming_

_I shook my head and rolled my eyes 'Dont even think about it, Liv' I got up and moved towards my stool, sitting_

_'Look how stressed you are, you need a day to dance, get wild, maybe... just maybe have a one night stand' She giggled, 'You never know who you might meet' she playfully winked _

_'The one who wants to have one is you' I rolled my eyes, 'and you know exactly why I just cant go out and 'have wild' as you say it!' I sighed, 'You think getting laid is easy' _

_She laughed 'You're so uptight, of course its easy, every man digs it and yes, I understand that you have tons of homework, and finals are coming up but-' _

_I cut her of, wanting to tell her the real reason why I didnt want to go, 'imavirgin' I mumbled quickly _

_'What was that?' she narrowed her eyebrows at me _

_I groaned, 'imavirgin' I quickly said again _

_'Im a vegen?' she shook her head, wondering what I meant _

_I laughed and playfully rolled my eyes, 'Yup, im a vegen' _

_'What does you having to be a vegetarian have to do with going to a night club?' _

_'You know Liv, it would be nice if you cought my sarcasm' I got off my stool, wanting to drop the conversation so I made my way towards the living room, Liv behind, following me_

_'Then what did you mean?' She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a questionable look on her face_

_'Its just, well...' I faced the ground not wanting to see her face, I could feel my face getting hot for feeling embarrassed_

_'Well...?' Liv motioned me to continue _

_'imavirgin' I quickly said again _

_and as if she knew what I said _

_She laughed and looked at me if I was crazy, 'Oh, you think im dumb, is that what you think?' She paused 'I known you my whole life Pipe, its nothing to be ashamed of. Its actually something beautiful' She smiled sincerely at me. But I thought you lost it to that guy named...' 'oh yeah, Alex? Alexander? ' _

_I gasped and playfully hit her, 'No! Were just good friends, gosh Liv' _

_She sat down on the couch next to me. 'How about we go to a nightclub, but without having a one night stand?' she fluttered her eyes at me and did the puppy dog face _

_I finally gave in, only because I did need a day where I could be a teenager and not worry about anything for a while, 'Alright fine'_

_She squealed, 'And since its Friday, were going today! I'll get us ready in no time' _

And that is how I got here. Liv ditched me a couple of hours ago to dance with some guy, who in my opinion looked totally old for her. I wish I could go dance, but then ill look like a loner and I dont like the fact that a lot of guys will stare at me if I was like a piece of meat

So here I was drinking a piña colada, with out alcohol of course. Liv is pretty irresponsible, so one of us should drive

safely back home

'Why is a beautiful girl like you sitting here alone at a bar' I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see who has said it, but once I did, I started feeling nervous

He had dirty blonde hair spiked up, and had the biggest blue eyes you can just melt in. Oh, did they look so kind.

'Well, to be totally honest, my friend ditched me a while ago' I say, making him smile

Wow. Me being smooth? Not an everyday thing.

He looked a year older, or about the same age as me and hes the first good looking guy I have seen all night

But wait... Im just going to talk to him. Nothing is wrong with that. I mean it doesnt lead to anything, right?

'How about I give you hand, and ill take you to the dance floor, where I could show you to have fun' He said putting on his charm, which obviously worked because I didnt even hear what he said, I was daydreaming into his eyes, but as soon as I saw him leading me his hand, I took it.

He lead me to the dancefloor, which was crowded with people. I saw girls giving me a look of pity. They had nothing to be jealous of, we were just dancing.

When we arrived at our destination he grabbed my arms, putting his hands on my waist, this caught me off guard.

'So whats your name?' He asked, lowering his head to meet mine

My heart quickly sped up, my adrenaline making me want to go crazy. Of course he was going to ask, but I dont want him knowing anything about me, so I lied. I had to.

'Penelope' I said, whatever name popped into my head first.

'No offence, but Penelope doesnt suit you' He comments, 'More like... Piper' he finally says.

I freaked out (not showing any emotion of course) he knew my name.

He knew my name. How can I not feel nervous?

'So whats your name?' Continuing the conversation.

He smiled at me, making my heart melt so quick 'Austin. Austin North' He chuckled

Smiling like an idiot, he suddenly asks me, 'So Penelope, how old are you?'

I chuckle, gaining confidence, 'I dont see what business it is of yours to know'

I dont know what was happening to me, but for some reason I wanted to get action tonight

I put my hands around his neck

I guess this cuts the small talk, because before I know it he leans in to kiss me.

The kiss got heated pretty quickly, the next thing I know he is sucking my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly grant

He breaks the kiss and looks me into my eyes, letting me breathe for air, he makes his way towards my neck, and starts sucking, making me moan

I feel so hot, I never showed any affection like this in public, I feel so alive, living the moment

'My place or yours?' I feel him mumble on my neck

'Y-yours' I finally say with the lack of oxygen, I cant believe I was going to have my first one night stand, which I completely feel like doing, I feel so different

'My place it is then' he says breaking contact with my neck. He grabs my hand and leads me through the crowd of people.

I suddenly forgot about Liv, but knowing her she probably forgot about me. I should worry about myself just for tonight.

Suddenly, I feel a warm hand on my exposed back, sending chills down my spine

I still cant believe im doing this, it feels so unreal. All my life, I have been considered a 'goody 2 shoes' I seriously cant wait to prove everyone wrong, especially Liv.

'Here we are' He opens his car door for me and I smirk, 'Quite the gentleman are you'

He winks and makes his way to his door. Damn was he rich, a yellow Ferrari and did I mention that he smelt good? pretty expensive clothes, I cant afford, ever.

We drove around for about 10 minutes in complete silence, but not anything near to be awkward. I was just amazed by the cit lights that we passed by, I never really go out and have fun, so I was probably smiling like an idiot

He pulled in at some elegant apartment & I was surprised. How much money does he own?

We went inside & I started looking at the fancy painting, and statues that were in here but that didnt last long.

'Hey Sam' he points and winks to the receptionist, while pulling me toward the elevator.

He was such a flirt. I dont know why but I felt a little jealous that he would do that, but why should I? He was a complete stranger.

Once where in the elevator he pressed the up button, making me stare in shock

Im suddenly brought back to life when he presses me against the elevator, his hands on my hips

'So where were we?' He asks, aiming towards my neck, sucking on it

Then it suddenly dawns to me im having my very first one night stand and im not sure I should take a run for it.


End file.
